The present invention relates generally to a portable drawing system and method, and more specifically to a system and method providing a storage housing including a deployable/retractable drawing surface and, in some specific embodiments, an auto-erase function as well.
Drawing, drawing tools, and drawing aids are well-known. Many of the tools have versions or modifications to enable portability. For many users, the degree of convenience and desirability of a drawing tool or aid is related to its features and portability.
Also well-known are drawing tools and drawing aids intended for use by children and young adults. A common theme for a certain class of these tools and aids are reusability, particularly of the actual drawing surface. However, this feature is not confined to children's aids and tools as many education and business users desirably employ this feature as well. Examples of these products include chalkboards and dry-erase whiteboards, and the like. These products include a surface and a writing tool that, together, permit repeated application and removal of content.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,976 (Creativity Center Apparatus and Method For Use) issued 26 Dec. 2000 to Wilson describes a portable drawing system. The invention described in the '976 patent could be improved. These improvements relate to portability (the drawing surface is sized to match the housing so any increase in drawing surface size decreases portability and convenience. Additionally, the system describes a manual erase mode that is a separate dedicated function.
What is needed is a portable drawing system and method overcoming the disadvantages of existing systems to provide drawing surfaces not limited to a housing size and to provide for an auto-erase mode, that may be disabled for a save mode.